Positive and negative costimulatory signals play critical roles in the modulation of T cell activity, and the molecules that mediate these signals have proven to be effective targets for immunomodulatory agents. Positive costimulation, in addition to T cell receptor (TCR) engagement, is required for optimal activation of naïve T cells, whereas negative costimulation is believed to be required for the acquisition of immunologic tolerance to self, as well as the termination of effector T cell functions. Upon interaction with B7.1 or B7.2 on the surface of antigen-presenting cells (APC), CD28, the prototypic T cell costimulatory molecule, emits signals that promote T cell proliferation and differentiation in response to TCR engagement, while the CD28 homologue cytotoxic T lymphocyte antigen-4 (CTLA-4) mediates inhibition of T cell proliferation and effector functions (Chambers et al., Ann. Rev. Immunol., 19:565-594, 2001; Egen et al., Nature Immunol., 3:611-618, 2002).
Agents capable of modulating positive and negative costimulatory signals are highly desirable for use in the modulation of adaptive immune responses. Many autoimmune disorders are known to involve autoreactive T cells and autoantibodies. Agents that are capable of inhibiting the activation of lymphocytes that are specific for self antigens are desirable. Similarly, under certain conditions it is desirable to inhibit normal immune responses to antigen. For example, the suppression of normal immune responses in a patient receiving a transplant is desirable, and agents that exhibit such immunosuppressive activity are highly desirable.
Conversely, many cancer immunotherapies, such as adoptive immunotherapy, expand tumor-specific T cell populations and direct them to attack and kill tumor cells (Dudley et al., Science 298:850-854, 2002; Pardoll, Nature Biotech., 20:1207-1208, 2002; Egen et al., Nature Immunol., 3:611-618, 2002). Agents capable of augmenting tumor attack are highly desirable.
In addition, immune responses to many different antigens (e.g., microbial antigens or tumor antigens), while detectable, are frequently of insufficient magnitude to afford protection against a disease process. Agents capable of promoting and/or prolonging the activation (delaying termination) of lymphocytes that are specific for such antigens are highly desirable.
Costimulatory signals, particularly positive costimulatory signals, also play a role in the modulation of B cell activity. For example, B cell activation and the survival of germinal center B cells require T cell-derived signals in addition to stimulation by antigen. CD40 ligand present on the surface of helper T cells interacts with CD40 on the surface of B cells and provides such a positive costimulatory signal to B cells.
Herpes virus entry mediator (“HVEM”), a member of the TNF/NGF receptor family, is another positive costimulatory receptor that additionally mediates the entry of herpes simplex virus (HSV) into cells (Montgomery et al., Cell. 1996 Nov. 1; 87(3):427-36). Anti-HVEM antibodies and a soluble hybrid protein containing the HVEM ectodomain have been shown to inhibit such HVEM-dependent viral entry. HSV-1 glycoprotein D (gD), a structural component of the HSV envelope, binds to HVEM to facilitate viral entry (Whitbeck et al., J. Virol. 1997 August; 71(8):6083-93). HVEM binds two cellular ligands, secreted lymphotoxin alpha and LIGHT (Mauri et al., Immunity. 1998 January; 8(1):21-30). HSV-1 gD inhibits the interaction of HVEM with LIGHT. Additionally, targeted disruption of LIGHT causes immunomodulatory defects (Scheu et al., J. Exp. Med., 195:1613-1624, 2002). Additionally, a phageiderived peptide BP-2 reportedly binds to HVEM and can compete with HSV-1 gD (Carfi et al., Mol. Cell. 8:169-179, 2001; Sarrias et al., Mol. Immunol., 37:665-673, 2000).